TDI: Surprise?
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Izzy has a surprise for Owen, but she doesnt know how to give it to him. really good story! It's now Ali's turn to cause so trouble! ch. is up people!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:"Your what!?"

Its been 5 years since Total Drama Island ended. In a little wooden cabin, Izzy I freaking out.

"I can't believe this happened! What am I gonna do? Now that this has happen, we have to move, or we could get caught. We have to move. I'll just have to wait to tell him." Izzy whispered to herself.

"Hey there E-scope, what's up?" Owen said he walked over to her.

"Hey Owen! Yea know, I was thinking that maybe we should move back to Toronto! We would closer to all our friends, and everything, and they have nice apartments out there! What do you think, huh, huh, huh?"

"Sure, but what about the RCMP?"

"Oh don't worry. I called in an anonymous tip that we were hiding on the island again. They'll be there for a while."

"Oh. Ok. So when do you wanna go looking for an apartment?"

"I already found 1! And its right down the street from Duncan and Courtney!"

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"In about a week. We need to start packing."

"Alright, but first," he paused and gave Izzy a kiss. They started making out, when Izzy suddenly stopped, and ran for the bathroom.

"Sorry," she said when she came back. "I feelin a little sick."

"It's ok. Owen loves E-scope," he said.

"Izzy loves Owen too," she said, a little lost in her thoughts.

"What? What happened to E-scope?"

"Oops. Sorry. E-scope loves Owen."

_A couple of days later…._

"And that's the last of them," said Duncan as he and Owen finished moving everything into the apartment.

"Thanks for all the help Duncan. I couldn't have done it without you. Izzy's been really sick lately. She's been throwing up every now and then."

"No prob. So when are you gonna pop the question?"

"In a couple of days. Once we have everything settled in here."

"Alright. And if you want, you guys can use our backyard for the wedding."

"Thanks." As he and Duncan continued to talk, Izzy pulled Courtney aside. Courtney followed her into the bedroom, where Izzy locked the door. She carefully sat down on the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Izzy, I swear to god, if this is some kind of stupid joke…" Courtney stopped when she saw Izzy was about to cry. She started to get tears in her eyes. Courtney started to worry. She had never seen Izzy like this. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Owen said I've been feeling sick lately?"

"Yea?"

"Well there's a reason….I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but I don't think it's really that good."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I don't know how. And I love my crazy life, but with a baby, I don't know if I can still be me."

"You'll always be Izzy, even if you are a mom. No matter what happens to you, you will always be the crazy girl I know." When she heard this, she started to cry. She gave Courtney a hug, and felt better.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So when are you gonna tell Owen?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Why not put it on some of his food?"

"Because he sucks it down fast, that there's no point in wasting my time."

"Well soon it's gonna be like an eating contest around here. When your cravings start, there's no stopping them," she said with a giggle.

"Good. Now I'll really give him a run for his money." Suddenly, the baby started crying. "Wow, she sure is loud!"

"Shh….it's ok Kimberly, it ok. Calm down, it was just a bad dream. Mommy's here." She slowly stopped crying and feel back to sleep.

"Wow, are all babies like that?" Izzy asked.

"Yea, usually."

"Well we'll just have to see if this baby can cry as loud as I can," she said, patting here stomach. They started to laugh when Izzy suddenly started to feel sick. She unlocked the door, and ran for the bathroom. When Courtney walked out of the bedroom, she found Izzy face down in the towlet.

"Just a little morning sickness. You'll get over that soon. How far along are you?"

"About 3 weeks," she said as she cleaned her mouth.

"Well your gonna have to tell Owen soon."

"Tell Owen what?" Duncan asked as he came into the bathroom.

"If we tell you, you can't tell Owen," Courtney said to him.

"Ok, now what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Izzy said, blushing a little bit.

"No way! Really? So Owen's gonna be a dad?"

"Yea, but don't tell him," said Courtney with a stern look on her face.

"I won't, but when is she gonna tell him?"

"Now!" she said walking out of the room. She started to walk down the stairs, with Courtney and Duncan right behind her.

"Now?" asked Courtney.

"Now!" said Izzy again.

"No way. I gotta see this!" said Duncan.

"Owen! Izzy needs to talk to Owen, now!"

"Did Owen do something wrong?"

"No. Izzy needs to tell Owen.."  
"Owen I sorry for whatever he did, and…"

"Owen shut up so Izzy can tell Owen she's pregnant and that he's gonna be a dad," she yelled in irritation from his interrupting.

"IZZY'S WHAT!? " Owen yelled in shock.

"Oops…Izzy's Pregnant.." she said, blushing a deep red. Owen fell over, and fainted. All three of them ran over to him.

"Owen! Owen!" shouted Izzy.

That's the end of chapter 1. So Izzy's pregnant and Owen fainted.

Next Chapter: "Call a Doctor!"

Thanks for reading, and please review.

-dt2009


	2. Ch 2: The baby's coming: part 1

Chapter 2: Call a Doctor: The Baby's Coming part 1

"Owen! Owen!" Izzy yelled. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. She ran back into the living room, and ripped the bag open.

"Are those marshmallows?" he said opening his eyes wide. He grabbed the bag and engulfed the marshmallows. "Ah, that's better."

"Whew…Owen, don't do that to Izzy," she said, relieved that he was ok.

"Sorry. So why were you so scared about telling me?"

"Well I was afraid of how you would react. You just fainted when you heard this. But I'm so excited! Sure, for a while it may be harder to hide from the RCMP, but that makes it more fun!" she said turning around to talk to Courtney. "Hey know what!? We should start to think up baby name! I want it to be really unique!"

"Well first you should go to the doctor. Find out some things you will need to know," said Courtney.

"I know, but I'll worry about that later. Now about the names, if it a boy, maybe Owen Jr., or Mazzie, or Devon, or Conap. Oh, oh! If it's a girl, then maybe Lucasta, or maybe Crystal, or Diamond! I can't wait. We could totally go baby clothes shopping!"

"Man I sure how that kid isn't as crazy as you are Izzy," said Duncan with a laugh. Courtney elbowed him in the chest. "Ow, what?"

"Just shut up and sit on the couch. And while you're there, why don't you feed the baby," she said a little annoyed with him.

"Yes, your highness. Anything else?"

"Oh shut up. Anyway, so maybe tomorrow, we can go to the mall, and have a shopping day. I'll call Gwen and Bridgette too."

"Really? That would be great! Man I'm hungry. I better go find something. Maybe some ice cream. That would be great. I'll be right back." She ran off into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Wow. Isn't she amazing?" said Owen with a huge sigh.

"Well if she keeps up with the cravings, then your food bill is gonna sky rocket," said Duncan from on the couch.

"Oh yea. This is gonna be a long 9 months."

_First Trimester…._

"Owen! Get me more ice cream!"

Food Bill per week: $350.00

_Second Trimester…._

"I need chips, now!"

Food bill per week: $561.00 per week.

_Third and final Trimester…thank god…._

"Owen, Owen! Help!" Izzy yelled.

"What's the matter Izzy?" Owen said as he ran into their bedroom.

"Some things wrong….I think it's time."

"Time to eat?" Owen said hopefully.

"NO! It's time for the baby to come!" she yelled.

"What!? Ok, come on. We'll go to the hospital."

"There's not enough time. I think this baby is coming now! The hospital's an hour away! Quick, call Noah! He's a doctor! He'll be able to help!"

"I'm on it!" Owen said as he ran for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hurry Owen!" she yelled.

"I better call Duncan and Courtney too. I'm gonna need some help." He said to himself.

Owen picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Noah, its Owen. I need you to come over fast. Izzy needs help!"

"Ok, and why should I help? You guys never pay me for my help, so if you want help, you have to pay $100.00 for the visit."

"Ok, fine. Now get over here!"

"What's the problem now? More cravings?" he joked.

"No, this is serious. Izzy's gone into labor!"

"What!? I'm on my way. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Great, bye." He hung up the phone, and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Courtney, it's Owen. I need you and Duncan to come over right away!"

"What's the matter? Is it Izzy?"

"Yea, she's gone into labor!"

"Oh my god! Where are you?"

"At the apartment. It's too far to drive to the hospital, so we have to do it here. We have Noah coming over to help. Izzy's need some support."

"Ok, we'll be there soon." She hung up.

"Ah! Owen!" he turned and ran up the stairs. When he got upstairs, he peeked into the room with caution.

"Yes?" he asked a little scared of his wife.

"Come here," she said still trying to keep her breathing even. "You're so lucky my license to kill is expired, or I would make you pay. You did this to me!"

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm gonna get the door. I'll be right back." He ran downstairs to answer.

That's the end of this chapter, and part 1. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The baby's Coming: part 2

Chapter 3: The Baby's Coming! Part2

Owen ran down the stairs to answer the door. To his surprise, it was Courtney and Duncan, who was holding a sleeping Kim in his arms.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are here. Follow me." He lead them up the stairs to the bedroom. As they were going, it suddenly hit him. "How did you guys get her so quickly?"

"We were at the playground today, working on Kim's walking skills, and her talking. We were around the corner when you called." Courtney said as she ran up the stairs. "Izzy? Izzy!" Courtney ran over to her side. She grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tight. "It's gonna be ok. Breathe, breathe.

"Courtney? What-are-you-guys doing-here?" she asked, trying to breathe like Courtney instructed.

"Owen called us when you started going into labor. We wanted to be there for you." Downstairs, sleeping on the couch, snoring, while Kim jumped up and down on his back.

"Daddy? Daddy?" she could only say a few words. She tried everything, even pulling on his Mohawk.

"Well, Owen and I are here for you."

The bell rang again, and Owen ran downstairs to who it was. He swung it open and saw Noah standing there.

"Noah! Great! I'm glad you're here!"

"Less talking, more birth giving! Where is she?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom."

"Ok. I need you to –" he was interrupted by Duncan's snoring. He picked up Kim, and handed her to Owen. He pulled out his scalpel, and struck Duncan on the head with a great amount of force.

"Ow! What the Hell!"

"Oooo! Daddy cused!" Kim said to everyone. "I tweling on you." She jumped down out of Owen's arms, and started to crawl up the stairs. Duncan tried to stop her, but by the time he got to her, she was at Courtney's foot. Duncan ran back downstairs, getting ready for the aftermath of what he did.

"Duncan! What have I told you about swearing in front of Kim!"

"It was an accident."

"Can we get back to business?" Noah asked, a little annoyed.

"Fine, fine. But when this is over, I've got a bone to pick with you." Said Duncan, pointing angrily at Noah.

"Anyway, Duncan go get some warm water and towels. Owen come with me, and bring a video camera."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because women always want video of their kids being born." So off they went.

Duncan went to the closet, and warmed up some water, and put it in a bowl. He brought the towels and water to the bedroom, where Owen was videotaping the whole thing. Noah was checking Izzy's condition, and Courtney was holding her hand for support.

"Shit Duncan, what took you so long?" she said irritated.

"Mommy cused!" Kim said pointing to her.

"Oops." Courtney said a little embarrassed.

"Good one princess. I didn't swear that bad." Duncan said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut. Just put her to bed on the couch."

"Yea, yea. And why don't you give me a break. I'm tryin to be a good parent, but not everyone can be you." He picked up Kim, and carried her downstairs. She leaned on his shoulder, and started to fall asleep.

"Night daddy."

"Night." He said as they laid on the couch. Back upstairs, Courtney wiped the towel on Izzy's forehead.

"How's she doing Noah?" she asked a little concerned.

"I think she's ready to push. Ok Izzy, on the count of 3, push. 1,2,3, push!"

Izzy pushed with all her might. Her face turned a dark red, and she was ready to faint. As she was closing her eyes, about to pass out, she heard a sudden crying. Her eyes flew open in an instant.

Noah handed her the baby. "It's a girl." He pulled out a piece of paper. "What do you want to name her?" Izzy turned and looked at Owen.

"You should name her." She said to him.

"No. I want you to name her."

"Ok. I want to name her….Alison. That was my great grandmother's name."

"Alison. And do you want to give her a middle name?" asked Noah.

"2. Crystal Diamond."

"Ok. So her name is Alison Crystal Diamond Thomson."

"Yea. Hey Owen, she has your cute little fat cheeks, and your nose. Wow can you believe that she's really hear! We did it! We're parents! I can't believe this! This is gonna great!"

"Wow, you sure have a lot of energy, considering you just gave birth." Owen said as he yawned. "I'm super tired." He fell on the other side of the bed. Izzy just smiled, and kissed his head.

"Night, daddy." She giggled as she started to fall asleep herself.

Courtney lead Noah down the stairs. She let him out, and thanked him for all the help.

"Well just give them this bill for me." Courtney looked over it.

"$300.00! Are you serious!"

Noah smiled, and walked away.

"Jackass," she said under her breathe. She went into the living room to see Duncan laying his back on the couch. Kim was laying on top of his chest, with a blanket covering them. Courtney smiled, and kissed them both. "Ok. I guess we could stay here, and help them for tonight." She laid next to Duncan, and covered herself with the blanket as well. Without warning, Kim was laying on top of both of her parents.

As they slept, Izzy and Owen were awakened by a sudden burst of crying.

"Wah,wah wah!" Ali cried. Izzy jumped to her feet as quick as possible.

"Shhh! It's ok Ali, it's ok. Oh, this is going to be hard," Izzy said to Owen.

And there you have it. We now have a new character in the story! You'll get more of a description of her next chapter. So let me know what you think.

Thanks to junniebear49 for the use of her character Kim. Check out her stories!

Remember: keep on reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	4. Chapter 4: Baby's First

Chapter 4: Baby's First

It's only been 7 months since Ali was born, and already Izzy and Owen feel like she's growing up too fast.

"Owen, I'm goin to the store to pick up some more formula and diapers. Can you watch Ali?"

"But why can't you just take her with you?" Owen whined.

"Because everytime I take her, I get a bunch of complaints about her crying. Besides, you 2 need some daddy daughter time. It'll be fun. Now remember, if you let her out of her crib, to put the baby fence up, or she could wonder around the house. Bye!" Izzy closed the door before he could argue.

Today was Ali's first time that she got to spend the day with her daddy. Owen looked at her in her crib while she slept. He smiled at how peaceful she looked.

"Wow." Suddenly she started crying. Owen didn't know what to do. He ran and got the phone to call Izzy. "Izzy, she just started crying, what do I do?"

"Owen calm down. I'm sure its nothing. She probably just had a bad dream. Just pick her up, and rock her back and forth to sleep. If that doesn't work, then call me back." Izzy hung up the phone. Owen did exactly as she said. He rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying. When she finally stopped, she opened her eyes, and smiled at seeing Owen holding her.

He decided that Izzy was right, and that they did need some daddy daughter time. He carried her into the living room with him, and he sat her in her playpen.

"Now don't go anywhere. Daddy's gonna go get you some milk." Owen walked way. As he walked away, Ali was a bout to start to cry again, when the gate to the fence of her playpen fell open (Owen apparently didn't know how to set it up.). She crawled out, and went up the stairs into her mom's closet. When Owen came back, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh my God! Ali? Alison? Where are you!?" Owen ran around the apartment looking for her. He looked in every place he wouldn't normally look. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Izzy was home, and he knew he was in for it. As he ran past their room, he held a low cueing sound coming from it. He went in to see Ali sitting in the middle of the room. He picked her up, and embraced her in a little hug and kiss. She just giggled. Owen brought her back downstairs right as Izzy finished putting away the groceries.

"So how has daddy daughter time?" she asked.

"Oh just fine." As he finished, Ali gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy." She said to him. Both Owen and Izzy almost fainted.

"Oh my god! Her first word! Owen, her first word!"

"Yea! I can't believe she said daddy! Her first word is daddy!"

Baby's First Christmas:

It's been almost a year, and Ali has learned to say a couple of words like mommy, daddy, I, love, and you. She also learned how to give Izzy and Owen heart attacks by running off.

So its Christmas time, and they want her first Christmas to be special. There's only 2 days before Christmas, and Ali's learned to point out what she wants. Izzy had other plans.

"Come on sweety, say 'Santa Claus'. I know you can do it." Izzy encouraged her.

"Give it up Izzy. She's not gonna say it. And remember our bet, if she can't say Santa Claus by Christmas, you owe me five bucks, and anything I want for Christmas." Back at the beginning of the month, Izzy told Owen that she was going to get Ali to learn to say Santa Claus by Christmas. Owen disagreed because it takes Ali almost 2 months to learn a new word. So Izzy made a bet with him. If she could get her to say it, Owen would have to serve her for a week, and give her 5 dollars. If he won, she would give him whatever he wanted, and 5 dollars. Owen figured by now, he was guaranteed to win.

"Hey, there's still 2 days. I'm going to finish the shopping, so watch Ali."

"Ok. Just don't do anything that could put the RCMP on our trail again."

"I know that. It's been almost 2 years, and we're still ok."

_Christmas Morning_

"Mommy, Daddy, Chiwstmas!" Ali shouted at them as she jumped up and down on their bed. Izzy slowly opened her eyes, and grabbed Ali.

"Gotta now you little bunny rabbit." She said as she tickled Ali. "Ok we can open presents when daddy wakes up. Do you remember how I taught you?"

Ali nodded her head. She hoped off the bed, and took a marshmallow from the drawer. She waved in front on Owen's nose.

"Marshmallow!" he grabbed it, and ate it in seconds.

"Daddy!" Ali yelled as she jumped on Owen.

"Morning Owen. Now that you're up, your daughter wants to open her presents. So go get the video camera, and let's get this show on the road."

"Ok. But first, pay up. She hasn't said it, and she's not gonna."

"There's still time. Let's go."

So down stairs they went. Ali ran over to a huge present wrapped in red shiny paper.

"Man Iz, that things almost as big as her! And how did you get that thing anyway? I thought they were sold out?"

"I put it on Lay-away 2 months ago when it came out. Good thing too, cause people we're really lookin for them. So Ali, who's it from?" Izzy asked with an happy grin on her face.

"Sa..Sant…Santa…Cwaus….Santa Cwaus!"

"Yea! You did it! Mommy's so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Izzy picked her up, and gave her a big hug. "See daddy, I told you she could do it."

"Ok, ok. You win. Can we just get back to the presents?"

"No need to be a sore loser! HaHa!"

And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update my other stories soon too. I've been really busy, so sorry. But anyway, plz review.

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing! Thanx!

-dt2009


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor's Visit

Chapter 5: Doctor's Visit

So Ali's third birthday has just passed and Izzy and Owen have decided that it was time to enroll her in a preschool.

"Ok Izzy. The form is all filled out. The last thing we have to do is take her to the doctor to get a booster shot, and she's all set to go." Said Owen as he and Izzy sat at the table. They had put Ali to bed an hour ago, so they were free to talk as they pleased without her interfering with their conversation.

"Ok. I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow. I wonder if she'll freak at the site of a needle. I hate needles. One time, when I was like 9, I was going to the doctor, and I had to get a shot, and they knew I would run away, so they brought like 6 other doctors and nurses to hold me down. I got away from them, and was like running down the hall, when I took a wrong turn, and was cornered. I stood against the wall and peed my pants. My sister, Sky, thought it was really funny."

"So what happened?" asked Owen. "Did they give you a shot?"

"No. I woke up."

"So it was all a dream?"

"Yea. Well everything but the peeing myself part. When I woke up, I checked my pants, and found that I really did pee my pants. I guess I was really scared."

"Wow. I hope she doesn't run. I can't catch her, so you'd have to chase her." Said Owen with a smile.

"Yea, but she can't run that fast anyway, so maybe I'll give her a head start." Izzy laughed at the thought. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok."

_**The Next Morning…… The Doctor's Office**_

Ali sat on Izzy's lap, and looked around at all the other children who were there. There was another girl who looked back at her. The girl was wearing a Dora the Explorer t-shirt and purple pants. She waved at Ali. Ali got excited and waved back. Izzy saw this, and put Ali on the ground.

"Why don't you go ever by the toys and play. I'll come and get you when it's our turn."

"Ok mommy." Ali ran over to the girl, and started to play with her. Izzy sat down in her seat, and started to speak with the girl's mother.

"Your daughter is cute." Said the woman. "I'm Mandy, that is my daughter Andrea, but we call her Andy."

"Thank you. Your daughter is very cute and also very friendly. I'm Izzy, and that's Alison, but we call her Ali."

"So are you here for a booster shot too?"

"Yea. We entered into the Merry-Go-Round Day care. They said that she has to get a booster shot, so here we are."

"Really? That's where we're sending Andy. Well it looks like they're gonna become fast friends." She said as she looked at them playing together.

"I just hope that she doesn't give the doctors too much trouble. I had this fear of needles, and I'm just hoping that she can handle it."

"Oh I'm sure she can. Shot's really aren't that bad."

"Yea, but every kid for some reason is afraid of them. I swear the way they scream, you'd think that they were being chased by a psycho chef or something." The both started to laugh.

"Ali Johnson?" asked the nurse.

"Well that's us. Come on Owen." They went over to Ali, and took her into the Doctor's office.

Ali sat on the little table with a confused look on her face. "Mommy, why is we here?"

"Oh, uh, well the new school we're sending you too, called and said that we had to bring you to the doctor and make sure you're super healthy for school! Ok?"

"Ok." She said back to Izzy with a smile. He stood up and gave both her parents a kiss. Owen started to get nervous.

"Izzy, I don't know I can keep lying to her." He whispered to her.

"Owen! Are you more scared of her being upset that we lied, or, are you more afraid of me throwing you into a pit off angry bears!?"

Owen got scared from the thought of the angry bears. The last time she made a threat like to him was when she was pregnant. She was upset that they were out of chips, and told him to go to the store to get more. Owen didn't feel like it so he said no. she told him it was either that, or she was going to lock him in the lion's cage at the zoo. He didn't believe her for he thought that there was no way she could have key to the cage. "Never mind then. I'll lie to her. I still have nightmares about that night in the lion's den."

"Good."

As the finished their secret conversation, the doctor walked in. The doctor looked from his clip board, and couldn't believe his eyes. "I should have known I'd be seeing you in my office some time." He said as he closed the door.

"Hey Noah! Yea we looked you up in the phone book after Courtney suggested you. She said something about payback for our bill. I'm not sure what she meant, but she said that you would. So here we are."

"Great. I was hoping she would forget about that by now. Anyway, so what exactly do you guys need?"

Izzy walked over to him, and whispered into his ear.

"Is that all? Well then let's just get this over with. Nurse?"

A tall blonde haired girl in a nurse's outfit walked into the room. "Yes doct-" she stopped when she saw Izzy and Owen standing there. "Oh my God! Lizzy, Omar?"

"Lindsay? Oh my goodness! It's so great to see you! It's been so long! And it's Izzy and Owen. So what are you doing here?"

"I got a job as a nurse. Noah said that guys would love to have me visit them in the hospital and that I'm really good with kids, so he gave me a job. I don't do any actual work. I just bring him tools and things like that. Oh, is this your daughter? She so precious! She even has your bright red hair!"

"Yea. This is Ali. Ali, say hello."

"Hewo." Ali said to Lindsay with a smile on her face.

"Oh she's so cute. Wait til I tell Tyler."

"So do you guys have any kids?" Owen asked her.

"No. We are actually planning on having a family soon."

"Look, as much as I love listening to you guys catching up, Lindsay, can up please get the booster shot equipment."

"Oh, yea. Sorry." She left the room to get the supplies.

"Ok. So how do you want us to distract her?" Noah asked as he washed his hands.

"Whatever works best. Should we Hold her down?" asked Owen.

"No. that will only make her panic." Lindsay returned with the supplies. "Perfect. Lindsay, can you distract her with some candy?"

"Sure." She pulled a lollipop from her pocket, and waved it in front of Ali. " Hi sweety. Look what I got." Ali's eyes grew wide as she cooed with excitement. "Do you want it?" Ali shook her head yes and reached for it. "No no no. you have to sit there and behave ok?" Ali nodded.

Noah carefully stuck the needle into Ali's arm. As he pushed the plunger down, he was cautious of what could happen. When he was done, he placed a bandage on her arm, and stepped away. "Ok, that was new. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Like what?" asked Lindsay as she gave Ali the lollipop.

"She didn't scream, she didn't cry. Nothing. It's like she didn't even feel it."

"Well that's a good thing. Right?" Izzy question.

"Well yes. I guess it is. Now, if would excuse me, I have other patients today."

"Oh yea. Thanks Noah. Come on Owen. Lets go."

They paid the bill and decided to go TGI Friday's for dinner. When they got to the car, Izzy accidently bumped Ali's arm where she had got the shot. Ali's eyes started to water. Izzy covered her ears for she knew what was coming next.

Ali let out a loud cry as she rubbed her arm. Izzy tried to calm her down, but to no luck.

"Well, look at the bright side." Owen said as they drove down the street.

"What bright side?"

"She's ready to start preschool next week."

"Yea. I guess your right."

And that's it, that's all.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
